Three dimensional (3D) imaging time-of-flight (TOF) cameras are an active-type system. In general, systems are based on the phase-measurement technique of emitted intensity-modulated light, which is reflected by the scene. The reflected light is imaged onto a sensor. The photo-generated electrons are demodulated in the sensor, and based on the phase information, the distance for each pixel is deduced.